Artsakh Defense Army
The Artsakh Republic Defense Army ( ) is the formal defense force of the largely unrecognized Republic of Artsakh (Nagorno-Karabakh). Established in 1992, it united previously disorganized self-defense units which were formed in the early 1990s with the avowed goal of protecting the ethnic Armenian population of Artsakh from the attacks by the Soviet and Azerbaijani armed forces.Important Facts about the NKR Defence Army (Nagorno Karabakh Army). Office of the Nagorno-Karabakh Republic, Washington D.C. Accessed November 27, 2009. The Nagorno-Karabakh Defense Army is currently composed of around 20,000 well-trained and equipped officers and soldiers and maintains a "constant state of readiness, undergoing more serious combat training and operational exercises than any other former Soviet army."Giragosian, Richard. "Armenia and Karabakh: One Nation, Two States." AGBU Magazine 19/1 (May 2009), pp. 12-13. History Establishment Artsakh Defense Army was founded on May 9, 1992. It created "its own central command and military structure distinct from the Armenian Army."Dzelilovic, Vesna Bojicic. "From Humanitarianism to Reconstruction: Towards an Alternative Approach to Economic and Social Recovery from War" in Global Insecurity (Restructuring the Global Military Sector) , Vol. 3, eds. Mary Kaldor and Basker Vashee. London: Pinter, 2000, p. 79. Its founders included Robert Kocharyan (the former president of Armenia, he was the first commander in chief of the Army); Serzh Sargsyan (current president of Armenia); Vazgen Sargsyan (Armenia's Defense Minister 1992-93, State Minister in Charge of defence 1993-95, Armenia's Prime-Minister 1998-99); Monte Melkonian (responsible for Martuni region);A description of these units is found in Samvel Babayan (Nagorno Karabakh's Defence Minister from 1994 to 2000) and others. Many of the men who served in its ranks and in the officer corps during the Nagorno-Karabakh War were seasoned veterans of the Soviet military and had fought with distinction in the Soviet war in Afghanistan. Nagorno-Karabakh War The formal formation of the NKR Defense Army was rooted in the concept of the Jokat (volunteer detachment). With the early outbreak of hostilities prior to 1992, Armenians of Nagorno-Karabakh began forming small detachments of volunteers, often self-described as Fedayeen, inheriting the name of the fighters who actively resisted the Ottoman Empire in the final decades of the nineteenth and early decades of the twentieth centuries. At the outset these detachments were small groups of no more than 12-40 men. For example, during Operation Ring, Shahumyan was defended by a force as small as 22 men under the command of Tatul Krpeyan. These volunteer militia would initially arm themselves with whatever was available, including hunting shotguns borrowed from local farmers and even home-made rifles. In the later stages of the war, these units armed themselves with AK-47s, RPGs and sometimes portable anti-aircraft MANPADs, transforming the defense force into a highly mobile and flexible force that was capable of waging guerilla warfare. Likewise, these units initially had no heavy military equipment, but later started taking over large quantities of Azerbaijani tanks and armored personnel carriers that were abandoned on the battlefield. Most of these captured tanks and APCs later became part of the NKR Defense Army's equipment. Improvisation, multi-functionality, creativity, strong-morale, focus on defensive tactics, adaptation, flexibility, high-mobility and a native knowledge of the mountainous terrain are all important factors in understanding the combat success of these small units. The initial purpose of these detachments, made up of volunteers, was mainly to defend Armenian civilian population, each in a particular village or town. Each of them was operating independently with no central command or leadership. Yet, these units would regularly collaborate in joint operations such as the battle of Khojaly in February 1992 or the June 1992 surprise counter-offensives during [[Nagorno-Karabakh War#Operation Goranboy|operation Goranboy]]. The increasing scale and intensity of Azeri attacks, the devastation caused by Grad multiple rocket launchers firing from Shushi and the Lachin, the blockade from mainland Armenia had broadened the notion of security beyond the mere defense of a small village. Capturing Shushi and Lachin as well as turning the tide of operation Goranboy became, for the Armenians, not only a matter of security, but that of survival.See Melkonian. My Brother's Road, p. 225. For the successful conduct of such large-scale operations, the detachments had to be consolidated under a single, unified command. Mient Jan Faber argues that "August 1992 marked the watershed between purely voluntary Armenian Karabakh forces reinforced by volunteers from Armenia and an organised NKR army with its own central command and a military structure distinct from the Armenian army."Mient Jan Faber in Mary Kaldor, Global Insecurity: Restructuring the Global Military Sector, volume III UNU/WIDER, London and New York: Pinter, 2000, p. 79. . Post war The Nagorno-Karabakh Defense Army's primary role after the conclusion of the Nagorno-Karabakh War in 1994 is the protection of the NKR from foreign and domestic threats. Though the war ended with the signing of a cease fire between Armenia, Nagorno-Karabakh and Azerbaijan and the de facto independence of the NKR, the Azerbaijani leadership has repeatedly threatened to restart hostilities to retake the region."Azeri Assault on Karabakh Outpost Kills Four Armenian Soldiers." Asbarez. June 21, 2010. Retrieved June 22, 2010. Violations of the cease fire along the line of contact are frequent and often result in the deaths of several soldiers and civilians each year. One of the most significant breaches of the ceasefire occurred in Martakert on March 8, 2008, when up to sixteen soldiers were killed. Both sides accused the other of starting the battle.Yevgrashina, Lada and Hasmik Mkrtchyan. "Azeris, Armenians spar after major Karabakh clash". Reuters. March 5, 2008. Retrieved March 10, 2008. In June 2010, new skirmishes broke out between Armenian and Azerbaijani troops along the line of contact, resulting in the deaths of four Armenian servicemen."OSCE, EU Condemn Karabakh 'Armed Incident'." RFE/RL. June 22, 2010. Retrieved 22 June 2010. Clashes in summer 2014 resulted in the deaths of six Armenian and thirteen Azerbaijani servicemen. On November 12, 2014, a Nagorno-Karabakh Defense Army Mi-24 attack helicopter participating in the week-long joint Armenian-NKR Unity 2014 military exercises was shot down by the Azerbaijani military, killing all three crew members. On April 1, 2016 war-like clashes began; according to several sources it was the worst since 1994. Ranks Officers *Colonel General"Ranks and Insignia." *Lieutenant General *Major General *Colonel *Lieutenant-Colonel *Major *Captain *Senior Lieutenant (Lieutenant) *Lieutenant (Second Lieutenant) *Junior Lieutenant (Third Lieutenant) Warrant Officers *Chief Warrant Officer *Warrant Officer NCOs and Enlisted *Master Sergeant *Staff Sergeant *Sergeant *Corporal *Private 1st Class *Private Equipment visiting NKR Army soldiers in 2010]] The Nagorno-Karabakh Defense Army's equipment consists of infantry, tanks, artillery and anti-aircraft systems. The Karabakh army's heavy military hardware includes: * 316DeRouen, Karl and Uk Heo (eds.) Civil Wars of the World: Major Conflicts since World War II. Santa Barbara, California: ABC-CLIO, 2007, p. 151.-371Hans-Joachim Schmidt, "Military Confidence Building and Arms Control in Unresolved Territorial Conflicts," PRIF Reports No 89, Frankfurt am Main, 2009, p.12. tanks, * 224-459 armored vehicles, * 322-479 artillery pieces of calibers over 122mm, * 44 multiple rocket launchers (most likely BM-21 Grad), and * a new anti-aircraft defense system of an unspecified type * WM-80 * Scud-B: at least 4 launchers. As for infantry weapon most rely on the AK-74 rifle and older AKMs in reserve for standard issue rifles. While other basic weapons consists of Makarov PM pistols PK machine guns and RPG-7 rocket launchers mostly supplied by Armenia. The Nagorno-Karabakh military is deeply integrated with the Armenian military, and the NKR depends on the Armenian Army to ensure its survival as an independent national entity. Armenia considers any act of aggression against Karabakh as an act of aggression against itself. Air Force The Nagorno-Karabakh Defense Army maintains a small air-force with a personnel of around 250 men. Main battles participated in * Capture of Shusha on (May 8–9, 1992) * Opening the Lachin corridor between the Republic of Armenia and Nagorno-Karabakh (1992) * Mardakert and Martuni Offensives (summer-autumn 1992) * Defence of the Martakert front from 1992–1994 * Battle of Kelbajar on (March 27 - April 3, 1993) * Agdam, Fizuli, Jebrail and Zangelan offensives (June–August 1993) * 2008 Mardakert Skirimishes * 2010 Mardakert skirmish * 2016 Armenian–Azerbaijani clashes See also *Landmine situation in Nagorno Karabakh *Nagorno-Karabakh War *Samvel Babayan *Vazgen Sargsyan External links *Important Facts about the NKR Defence Army (Nagorno Karabakh Army). Office of the Nagorno-Karabakh Republic, Washington D.C. *Official website of NKR Ministry of Defence Notes Category:Military units and formations established in 1992 Category:Military of the Republic of Artsakh Category:Military of Armenia